


Loved By You

by savannahmarie74



Category: One Direction (Band), direction - Fandom
Genre: M/M, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savannahmarie74/pseuds/savannahmarie74
Summary: Harry and Louis have been best friends since the beginning of time, never going anywhere without the other.They never thought high school could end their friendship.But will they stay best friends? Or is the growing love for the other enough to ruin the friendship?
Relationships: Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s), Harry Styles/Original Male Character(s), Niall Horan/Original Female Character(s), Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Harry and Louis have always been best friends. Harry moved onto Louis' street when he was a couple months old. their parents became quick friends and together, decided that the boys would become friends as well.

by the time they both could walk, they were already becoming fast friends. and by the time they had started school, they were practically attached at the hip.

they did everything together, from sharing a hotdog in the Styles' kitchen, to sliding down the slip-and-slide in the Tomlinson's backyard.

Louis had never had a friend like Harry, and Harry had never had a friend like Louis. they were inseparable.

they had sleepovers almost every night, and their parents loved to watch their friendship grow.

they ventured through every year together, always staying by each other's side, no matter what.

their friendship could not be broken...

or could it?


	2. Eleanor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> high school. it’s insane. but, then again, is anything really sane? 
> 
> can an entire friendship be ruined by one girl? well, we’ll find out.

| Harry |

I walked into the large building, my backpack hanging off one shoulder. I quickly made my way down the halls, looking for someone. I felt like a giant, taller than most of the other students. I spotted my locker up ahead, and began moving through the sea of people, but stopped when i saw a couple kissing in front of my locker.

"Lou?" i asked. i knew it was him, but i was still in shock. i watched the two pull away from each other. Louis turned his gaze to the ground and began turning red, while the unknown girl smiled a wide grin and stuck out her hand.

"Hi, i'm Eleanor, i see you and louis know each other." i stared at her for a second before i grabbed her hand and shook it.

"uh, yeah, i'm harry. you're also, kind of standing in front of my locker.." i drifted off, l glanced at Louis, who's head snapped up to the locker behind him.

"oh my god, H, i'm so sorry, i just got distracted. we'll move." he apologized grabbing Eleanors arm and pulled her away from me. i muttered a thanks and brought my arm up to the lock, twisting it and unlocking it.

i sat and stared at the books for a second. why did my heart feel like it was torn into pieces? i grabbed the books i needed and went to turn away from my locker, running into Louis.

"oh hey, i uh, need to get to class, what's up?" i said, trying to sound cool. i didn't succeed.

"i'm sorry. for not telling you about Eleanor. I know the rule-" i cut him off.

"it's okay, just forget about it. i met her, end of story. i'll see you later, yeah?" i was trying to end the conversation. i glanced at my watch, i needed to hurry.

"um sure." Louis said, i turned down the hallway, waving at him.

i ran into the room right as the bell rang signaling the beginning of a long school day.

"Styles, almost late, as usual." the teacher, Mr. Marin, barked at me as i ran to my seat.

i pushed myself into the chair, staring at the board. Mr. Marin stood up and started pointing to the things written. i pulled out a notebook and pencil out of my bag and began to take notes.

as i was taking notes, i felt a pair of eyes trained on the side of my head. i stayed still, staring at my paper hoping they would look away. but, 4 minutes later i realized the person next to me was still staring at me. i glanced over to look at the person.

it was a boy around my age with blonde hair. he was wearing a tank top and jeans. we made eye contact and he smiled at me, his teeth a little crooked. i smiled back. he seemed nice. he leaned over and began to whisper in an irish accent.

"hi i'm Niall". i looked down at his stuck out hand, thinking about taking it. i sighed and pushed my hand out to meet his.

"i'm harry, nice to meet you Niall"

"Styles and, uh who are you again?" Mr.Marin had noticed us talking. Niall sheepishly turned red before muttering

"i'm Niall Horan, sir."

"Right, right, Horan, i gotta remember that. Anyway, stop talking or i'll give you both detention!" i sat a little straighter in my seat. i started taking notes again, ignoring the blonde boy sitting next to me.

5 minutes before class was about to end, i saw two fingers sliding a thin strip of paper onto my desk. i grabbed the piece of paper and saw a phone number and a small note saying "text me so we can hang out" i turned to Niall, who returned my look with his signature crooked grin. i pocketed the note and began to pack up for the next class.

All of my other classes had gone smoothly. i did my work and listened, like normal. class had just ended and i was on my way to lunch. i navigated my way through the tables, finding me and lous lunch table. when i spotted the table, i sped up my pace, not wanting to miss any time i would get to spend with louis.

but, when i got right upon the table, i noticed a new person sitting in my seat. upon closer inspection, i realized it was Eleanor, Louis' new girlfriend. i cleared my throat, grabbing their attention.

"oh hey harry!" louis greeted me with a smile that could put the sun out of business. my heart exploded hearing his voice. he turned around to the table to see all of the seats taken except for 2 on the other side, farthest from him.

"oh, uh i'm sorry i forgot to save you a seat." louis said in a soft voice. how could i be mad at him?

"um. it's okay" i managed to croak out, taking off for the other seat.

i pulled out my lunch and began to eat my peanut butter and jelly sandwich. i sat in silence for the entire lunch period, hoping someone would talk to me, but they didn't. i realized at the moment that Louis was my only friend. i sighed as i took another bite of my sandwich.

i felt my phone buzz in my pocket. i grabbed it out and saw a text.

**Louis**

_i am really sorry about not saving you a seat, Fifa after school? :)_

i looked up at him from across the table. my fingers moved to type out a reply.

**Harry**

_you're on :)_

i saw him look down at my text and then smile at me. there it was again, my favorite smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is a little short, let me know what you think :) i promise the next one is really long!!


	3. “Hug it out?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry’s got a secret. one that’s hard to keep hidden for much longer. telling his best friend is going to be the hardest thing he ever does.

"louis?" lous mind zone back in as he stared at jays concerned face. his eyes fell to the table in front of him.

"oh i'm sorry, just zoned out a bit there."

Jay just smiled reassuringly. "it's alright hun, just making sure you're feeling alright. what you going to be up to tonight? homework?" Louis shook his head.

"waiting on harry. he said he's going to be here in 5 minutes." Jay nodded, getting up from the table and began doing dishes at the sink.

at that moment, louis' phone rang. he jumped up expecting Harry's number to be displayed, but instead there was a number he wasn't used to seeing appear on his phone. the caller id, displayed "Eleanor" and he sighed before hitting the answer button.

"hello?"

"baby, hey! i am going to the mall and i was wondering if you wanted to go?" eleanor excitedly said.

"oh i'm sorry i have a lot of homework that i need to get done tonight. i cant. but i will call you when i'm done? maybe i can see you this weekend?" jay eyed her son, who she knew was lying to _whoever_ was on the phone.

"alright, that's fine! i'll see you later! kisses!" eleanor hung up, and louis sat his phone on the table. a knock sounded at the door before Jay could ask who the person on the phone was. louis jumped up and ran to the door, opening it to reveal a smiling harry.

"Hey, Haz!" louis stepped out of the way to let harry in the door. Harry called hello to jay, then they made their way upstairs to play Fifa.

louis turned the console and tv on before throwing a controller at harry. they played a few rounds before harry's phone rang. harry reached down and pressed the answer button, pulling his phone close to his ear. louis couldn't hear what the other person was saying but harry looked angry. louis went downstairs to grab a glass of water while harry was on the phone.

Jay raised her eyebrows at Louis, when he came down the stairs.

"what do you need, love?" she asked. louis walked over and grabbed a glass and filled it with water from the tap. louis drank his water in silence, but a sound from the stairs broke the silence. both louis and jay looked up to see harry coming down the stairs. he looked angry about something. he walked up to louis and pulled him into a quick hug.

"louis i have to go deal with something, i am so sorry, i don't want to but i will come over for dinner later, alright?" he whispered into his ear, before turning and walking out of the house. louis stood in silence.

"what was that about?" Jay asked.

"no idea." louis breathed.

~

| harry |

I walked onto a street, looking at the houses, looking for the right one. I finally found it and quickly ran to the door. i loudly knocked, waiting a few seconds before a raven haired boy, about 17, opened the door. i stomped in, walking into his room, him following close behind. i knew his parents weren't home because the car was not in the drive way, but i still needed to be in here.

"Harry what the hell are you doing here?" the boy asked.

"Zayn you know what this is about." I answered him.

He scoffed, and sat on his bed.

"Harry are you seriously mad?"

"Yes i am mad, what did you expect was going to happen? I was just going to be okay with it?"

"No, god no, i didn't think you would be okay with it, but at least I didn't think you would drag your ass over here just to yell at me!"

"Zayn. You know i take it personally. You know everything, what else could you want?" Zayn smirked.

"I mean, if you're offering, there are a lot of things i could ask for." I rolled my eyes.

"right of course. whatever Zayn, i'm over it."

"Good. She wasn't yours anyways."

"Yeah, well. I guess you're right, I shouldn't be so mad." i breathed. _i hated that he was right._

"She's not your actual girlfriend, anyway. Louis doesn't know about her. Besides she's the one that came after me."

"I know. I am going to see her later. End it for real. She's not my type anyways."

"Yeah i have noticed" Zayn laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I pressed.

"I just mean that it seems like your type isn't her." I rolled my eyes at that, quickly walking over to his desk chair and plopping down. I sighed and Zayn just shook his head.

"you wanna smoke?" Zayn asked and i quickly nodded.

After an hour of hanging out at Zayns, i checked the time on my phone.

"shit, i have to go." i said. Zayn didn't question, i think he was too high to realize. i walked quickly back to Louis' house. When i arrived, i knocked on the door and within seconds Louis was opening the door.

"finally, haz, i was afraid you were never showing up."

"sorry, i got kind of side tracked." i walked inside the house, and walked into the kitchen to see Jay standing at the stove. Louis' sisters were all sitting at the table.

"hey harry! so glad you could join us for dinner! Louis do you guys want to sit down?" Louis nodded and I went to sit in my seat, but someone else was sitting there instead.

"Oh hey harry, louis asked if i wanted to join for dinner and i was glad to accept." eleanor said, happily. i sighed and sat down in the seat next to Lottie and Jay, staring that the couple from across the table. I ate my dinner in silence as the loud family talked around me.

when dinner was over i went home to ask my mom if i could stay at louis'. i wasn't sure if i was going to talk to him about eleanor, but i was sure that i wanted to stay.

i swiftly opened the door to my house and quickly walked into the living room. My mom and step dad sat on the couch watching tv.

"harry! did you just get back?" my mom asked me. i nodded and sat next to her on the couch.

"uh mom?" i asked

"hmm?"

"can i stay at louis' tonight?"

"did you finish your homework?"

"i didn't have any today."

"alright, just make sure you guys don't stay up too late and make sure you're at school on time tomorrow!" she called as i ran upstairs to grab my backpack and change into a shirt and sweats.

i left the house and went back to louis', opening the door instead of knocking this time. Louis knew i was coming back. The girls had gone to bed, and eleanor had left already so it was just Louis and me up at this point.

I walked into his room and it was empty. i figured he was in the bathroom, so i put my backpack on the floor next to his dresser and sat in his bed, waiting.

i pulled out my phone to see i had a text from Zayn, a text from Niall, and a missed call from-

"oh yay, you're here. sorry i had to go to the bathroom. are you as tired as i am?" as if on cue, he yawned. i nodded, although i wasn't that tired. i knew that if he didn't want to go to bed, we would just stay up talking anyway.

Louis was still wearing the clothes he wore to school. he walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of sweatpants. he slowly pulled his jeans down and replaced them with the black sweatpants, and then threw his shirt into the hamper by his door. he walked back over to the bed and sat next to me, our biceps touching.

"so, where did you go earlier."

"uh i had to talk to Zayn about schoolwork. he isn't doing his part of our project." i lied. louis nodded, as he seemed to have bought the lie.

"is it cold in here to you?" louis asked.

"not really, is it cold for you?"

"yeah kind of. i will just lay under the blanket." louis grabbed his blanket and pulled it over his body, laying down on the pillows. i did the same, but faced away from him, and stared at the wall.

"goodnight haz."

"goodnight lou." i shut my eyes and tried to sleep, but i really couldn't. after a few minutes i heard louis snoring. i felt him rolling over on the bed beside me, and my breath caught in my throat as he draped an arm over my side and pressed into the back of me. i snuggled closer into louis as I drifted off into an uneventful sleep.

| Louis |

i woke up the next morning laying next to harry. i had my arm over his side and i was snuggled into the back of him. i smiled and gently sat, up and shook harry awake.

"hey harry we have to go to school. get dressed, alright?"

"oh no i forgot to get clothes from my house. now we're going to be late because i'm an idiot." harry mumbled sleepily. i giggled and opened my drawers.

"here." i tossed him a sweater that was his and a pair of jeans that were a little too big on me and a little too small on harry. we share them all the time.

"thanks lou." harry climbed out of bed and took the shirt he was wearing off. in the morning light you could see the tanned torso of harry and his muscles. i shivered, quickly pulling a shirt over my head and aiming my eyes at the ground. harry finished getting dressed and we grabbed our bags. my mom was already gone and out of the house so we walked outside to my car.

"hey i'm going to pick up eleanor is that alright?" i asked. harry just nodded.

i drove down my road and drove over by the school to pick up eleanor. i pulled up to her house and she opened the door and ran out. she was wearing a black top and jeans. she got to the car and threw her bag in the back seat and climbed in.

"oh hello harry. nice to see you."she said sarcastically.

"hey, ditto." harry said and i glared at him. the car ride to school was silent, and when we pulled up, harry practically jumped out of the car, and left without saying goodbye.

| harry |

i ran through the halls and stopped in front of a locker. a blonde girl stood in front.

"oh harry, hey!" she said.

"zayn, really?" i asked. her face fell and she shut her locker, facing me fully.

"harry i'm really sorry. you just seem uninterested."

"what the hell is that supposed to mean? sex isn't interested enough for you?" i raised my voice. she looked around concerned, making sure no one heard.

"seriously harry? you don't have to be an ass about it. you know what this is about anyways. you know it's not me you want." i scoffed at this. everyone assumed there was someone else.

"oh really who's that? if apparently i'm so interested in another person." at that moment, louis and eleanor walked by. i felt my inside split in two as i watched the two of them walk by.

"harry, it's okay if you want someone else. i just think you should tell your best friend you want his girlfriend.." she said. i snapped my neck towards her. _now i'm pissed._

"what? you think i want eleanor?? what the fuck?"

"oh you just seem to stare that them constantly. i guess i was wrong. i'm sorry. but look, i can not do this with you anymore." she walked away. how could she think i wanted eleanor, that was the last person i wanted to involve myself with.

i sat down in my first class of the day, on time for once. i looked over to the side at niall who was patiently waiting for class to start.

"hey niall."

"hey harry" he answered.

"do you want to hang out after school today. i don't really have anything to do." niall nodded and i turned back to the front of the class. _should i ask?_ no, i shouldn't he will ask questions. i didn't listen to my thoughts and turned to niall.

"who do you sit with at lunch?" i asked.

"oh um this kid liam and a few of his friends, why?"

"just wondering is there any room for another person at your table?" niall laughed.

"of course harry. you can sit with us if you would like." i thanked niall and turned to Mr. Marin who had begun talking at the front of the class.

when class ended, i walked through the hall towards my second class of the day and i saw Zayn, and walked up to him.

"zayn." i called. he turned towards my voice and smiled.

"hey harry. i heard about the breakup." i rolled my eyes.

"it wasn't a breakup, we weren't exclusive."

"yeah, yeah, whatever. so how is it going?"

"how's what going?"

"come on harry, i'm not stupid, i have eyes. your type isn't Katie. she's blonde and it's obvious that you're in love with a brunette." _why the hell does everything think i'm in love with eleanor?_

"i am NOT in love with eleanor. you and Katie really love to pretend i like her."

"harry. that's not who i'm talking about." wait... _what?_

"then who are you talking about Zayn??" i questioned. what is he trying to imply here?

"harry i'm not going to do this with you. you can pretend all you like, but we both know what we know." he said, and then turned and walked away.

"zayn!" i called, but he just waved a hand towards me and continued walking. i hurried towards my class, because i knew i was going to be late.

the bell rang and i ran into my science class, my teacher writing down my name on the tardy list. i sighed and quickly found my seat.

"why are you late?" louis whispered from the seat next to me.

"had to talk to zayn." i said. louis nodded and turned back to the board.

| Louis |

after science class, i said goodbye to harry, and headed to my free period. i walked into the library and sat down at an empty table, pulling out my phone. The free period was supposed to be used for extra studying but i preferred to text friends.

my phone pinged with a new notification and when i checked, i saw i had a new text from Zayn.

**Zayn**

_hey louis, what are you doing this period?_

**Louis**

_i'm at the library for my free period. why?_

**Zayn**

_i just wanted to see. are they letting anyone else in the library?_

i looked up at the doors and they weren't closed which means they were still allowing students in.

**Louis**

_yeah dude, but i'm not too sure how long they will be i'll ask the librarian if she can wait for you._

**Zayn**

_thanks_

i ran up to the desk where a lady with long black hair sat, typing on a computer.

"excuse me, miss." i said.

"hmm?"

"there's a student that i am tutoring for a class. he has a big test tomorrow and really needs to study, can i keep the doors open to wait for him?" i lied. it was so easy to come up with lies, they just fell out of my mouth.

"oh of course! just don't let any other students in, i was about to close the library."

"thank you!" i called and i ran to the door to wait for Zayn.

**Louis**

_the librarian let me keep the library open for you. hurry._

i shut off my phone and stood waiting for Zayn. i heard footsteps from down the hall and i looked up to see Zayn walking towards the library.

"Zayn! you took 8 years, come on!" i called and he sped up, walking up to me. he walked into the library and i went behind him, closing the doors.Zayn walked over to the table that my stuff was sitting at and we both sat down in seats across from each other.

"alright. tell me about her."

"about who?" i knew who he was talking about.

"eleanor. when you started dating, what she's like. maybe why you didn't tell your closest friend about her?" i sighed. _harry_.

"look it wasn't that i didn't want to tell him, it was just that he never seems interested in talking about girls, so i figured he wouldn't care." zayn laughed.

"what? what's so funny?" i asked

"the fact that you think he isn't interested in talking about girls, that's what's funny. he seemed pretty pissed that i slept with his girl."

"what the fuck are you talking about?" i almost yelled.

"woah, calm down, dude. anyways, you know katie, the blonde one? harry's been screwing her for like 6 months, but the other day she messaged me and asked if i wanted to hang. i said yes, because i thought that her and harry were not exclusive and apparently they weren't. yet harry almost punched my face in last night when he found out." _so that's where he went last night.._

"okay slow down, harry's had some kind of fling for 6 months and i didn't know about it?" i could NOT believe this was happening.

"i guess so louis. look, you didn't tell harry about eleanor, maybe he had the same reason not to tell you. you guys don't tell each other everything."

"yes we do."

"then why didn't you tell harry about eleanor?"

"i don't know i just couldn't." it wasn't a lie. i genuinely didn't know why i didn't tell harry. my phone pinged with a text and i pulled it out of my pocket checking who it was. harry.

**harry**

_hey louis i just wanted to know if you wanted to have another sleepover? i'm hanging with niall right after school, but i can come to your house after? :)_

**louis**

_sure, i need to talk to you about something anyways. mine or yours?_

**harry**

_oh um alright, i prefer yours but whatever you want. just text me later if you have a preference. x_

i shut off my phone and turned back to zayn who had. a mischievous look on his face.

"what?"

"oh nothing. but uh, was it harry?" _how did he know that?_

"it's not any of your business zaynie, but if you have to know yes. how did you know?" Zayn smiled again.

"oh just a lucky guess."

| harry |

i met up with niall before class and we walked towards the cafeteria. he led me towards a table that sat a few guys, one being liam payne. i had never really spoken to liam, but i guess it's now or never, right?

"hey guys! i hope it's alright that my friend joined us today. guys this is harry!" niall said. all the guys said their hellos and i waved. niall sat down and i sat in the chair next to him placing my bag next to my feet.

the guys all talked and ate their lunch. i wasn't very hungry today, so i chose to not eat my lunch. i pulled my phone out of my pocket and started playing a game.

**Louis**

_harry, where are you?_

**Louis**

_harry seriously i saved a seat for you today!_

**Louis**

_are you mad at me? did Zayn tell you he told me?_

at that moment, i stopped ignoring his messages and opened them, typing out a reply.

Harry

_louis what the hell did Zayn tell you??_

**Louis**

_well i guess that wasn't it. we can talk about this later when i see you.. this isn't a conversation that should be happening over text._

i sighed and excused myself from the table and ran into the bathroom. i opened Louis' contact and pressed the call button. it rang for a second before he answered.

"harry this still isn't an in person conversation. i'm not going to talk about it over the phone, got it?"

"just come meet me in the bathroom by the cafeteria, i can explain."

"harry-"

"please, louis?"

"fine." the line went dead and i stood against the wall for a few minutes before i heard the bathroom door open. my eyes snapped to the door to see louis walking through.

"alright so, tell me. what did Zayn tell you?" i said. i needed to know.

"maybe you should tell me who Katie is first." _fuck fuck fuck no no no_.

"louis, look-"

"harry, i know i didn't tell you about eleanor so technically i have no right to get upset with you, but me and eleanor have been together for only 2 weeks. 6 months, harry? you went 6 months and didn't tell me?"

"louis! it was only sex, nothing else! i didn't think fuck buddies counted." i said, angrily. i was pissed at Zayn. at louis. _at myself._

"that's all you were? Zayn told me you were close enough to kill him over it."

"god louis. i was pissed, sure, but i was only mad because Zayn seems to constantly steal my girls."

"i just hate that their seems to be so many secrets between us nowadays."

"i hate having to lie to you. it's just sometimes necessary." i sighed. i felt like crying now.

"i know. hug it out?" i laughed and then grabbed his wrist, pulling his small body to my chest. his arms curled around my neck, and i slid my arms behind him. i took a deep breath, breathing in the smell of his cologne. i could never stay mad at him for long.. i felt him let go, and i followed, the both of us making eye contact before breaking out in laughter. my stomach flipped with a weird feeling, that only seemed to happen around louis. i sighed and quickly said goodbye to him before heading back to the table with niall.

"harry! finally you're back, i thought maybe i was going to have to come look for you!" the guys at the table laughed along with niall.

"sorry i had to deal with something." i said, sitting down in my seat.

"ohhhh, like that kind of something. who's the girl?" liam said.

"oh um.." i looked up and made eye contact with louis as he walked back into the cafeteria," a gentleman never tells" i said, although i knew i was not with a girl. it's whatever, they can believe what they want.

| Louis |

i quickly sat back down at my table, next to eleanor.

"baby, i was just telling the girls about dinner with your family the other night." she said, placing a hand on my knee. it wasn't that i didn't like being with eleanor, it's just sometimes she didn't understand me.

"and harry." i said enthusiastically. for example, she doesn't like harry. she won't ever give me a real reason, though.

"right. and harry." she said, sending a glare my way. i had no clue why she hated harry so much. i zoned out as she continued to talk to her friends. soon enough, the bell rang, i got up from my seat, giving eleanor a quick peck on the lips before i ran off in the opposite direction.

classes went by smoothly for the rest of the day. today was friday, so i didn't have any work to do today or over the weekend. basically, that means spending an entire weekend playing fifa with harry.

i sped to my car and saw harry already standing at the car with an unknown blonde boy.

"Louis, i am going to Nialls for like an hour and then i will be at your house in time for dinner is that alright?" harry called. i nodded, but inside i was a little jealous. why does harry always seem to want to spend time with someone else? i watched harry walk away with the boy and drove off when he was out of sight. i drove home and ran inside to tell my mom i was going to see Zayn while i waited for Harry.

"louis! you're home, how was your day?" my mom called from the kitchen. i could hear the giggles of my twin sisters coming from the living room.

"oh it was good, mum. do you think i could go to friends house?" i asked. she came out of the kitchen and stood in front of me.

"what friend? i thought harry was coming over?" i sighed.

"yeah he is, he's just with someone right now. i'm gonna wait for him but i want to visit Zayn."

"alright, have fun and text me when you're coming home. i love you!" she walked back into the kitchen.

"i love you too mum!" i said, and went back out of the door, walking towards my car.

i got in the drivers seat, and pulled out my phone, shooting a quick text to Zayn.

**Louis**

_hey, i'm coming over if that's cool with you?_

i pocketed my phone, and began to drive down the road, towards Zayns house. At a stop sign, i felt my phone buzz in my pocket, and i checked it seeing that Zayn replied.

**Zayn**

_yeah it's alright. see you when you get here._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading if you have. i worked really hard on this chapter, i hope you guys like it :)


	4. “No harm can be done if he doesn’t know, right?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What he doesn’t know can’t hurt him

| louis |

i lay on zayns floor as the music pounded around me. zayn was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. music poured out of his speaker, making the floors vibrate.

i felt my phone vibrating in my pocket, indicating someone was calling me. i carefully slid my phone out of my pocket, seeing the name "Eleanor" displayed across the screen. i stared at the screen until it stopped ringing and then put it back into my pocket.

"who was that?" i looked up at zayn, who apparently was watching me from his bed.

"no one." i said back, and he scoffed laying back down on the bed.

"whatever louis." zayn muttered

| harry |

niall is the perfect friend. he listens when i talk, he plays my favorite music in the car. he let me choose what game we played (mario kart, fifa is for lou, and lou only).

so why, when i was hanging out with the perfect friend was my mind focused on somebody else?

"harry! i am getting snacks do you want something?" niall tapped me. i nodded, and got up to follow him. i didn't have lunch so i was quite hungry.

"alright harry i have a lot of stuff. i have goldfish, crackers, fruit snacks, chips, yogurt, choose what you want." niall said, grabbing something out of his pantry, before placing it down on his kitchen island. i stared into the pantry,and then quickly grabbed the goldfish bag.

"uh do you have anything to drink?" i said. i was thirsty and these goldfish would only make me thirstier.

"oh of course, there's juice and stuff in the fridge" niall said, and i thanked him, walking over to his fridge. i grabbed a water bottle, and then i followed niall back to his room upstairs.

"alright niall, you ready for me to beat you at mario kart?" i said. i wasn't really good at it, but i was determined to win.

"enjoy losing." niall said, pressing the play button on his controller.

after a few hours of playing, i realized i probably wasn't going to make it to dinner at louis'.

"harry i'm bored." niall said, throwing the controller on the bed. i sighed.

"me too, it's friday night, there's so much we could be doing."

"exactly and this is the one weekend my moms out of town, so i get the house alone." i tried to think of something to do before niall suddenly placed a hand on my knee.

"harry are you thinking what i'm thinking?" niall said excitedly. i shook my head and he quickly jumped up, yelling.

"house party! we should throw a party harry!" oh boy.

niall was calling everyone he knew, saying to invite everybody. people had started to show up at this point. niall had sent an older friend to get alcohol for the party, and i stood in the kitchen staring at the endless lines of booze on his kitchen island.

i pulled out my phone to text louis and began typing out a text. i decided that actually texting louis about the party would just end up in disaster. he would either get upset or, he would come over and drunk louis is _not_ someone i think i could be around right now.

**Harry**

_hey lou i don't think i'm going to be able to make it to your house by dinner, maybe i can just come crash at your house, but niall wants me to eat dinner here. i'll see you soon._

i didn't want to lie to louis, but i wanted to drink, and i wanted to be happy. just for one night, at least. so, i didn't invite lou.

_no harm can be done if he doesn't know... right?_

| louis |

_my mind was spinning, and i didn't know why i decided to do this. zayn offered, and i accepted and now i'm highly confused. zayn and i were at a party. where? i have no clue._

_how did we get here? again, no clue. i just know that i can't feel anything and i love it. no pain. no girlfriend. no harry.._

_every problem is fixed and all it took was a few shots. zayn and i were dancing. together. normally zayn would be with some girl, but he's dancing with me because i asked him too. drunk me is very possessive of my friends._

_we were surrounded by bodies and all of these people were dancing and living and it was amazing._

_"Louis! let's go take another shot, yeah?" zayn yelled over the loud music. i shook my head. i was going to find a bathroom._

_i walked away from zayn and went upstairs into a hallway, opening doors until i found a bathroom that had no one in it. i pulled out my phone and saw i had 3 missed calls from harry. he also texted, so whatever he had to say must of been important._

**harry**

_hey lou i don't think i'm going to be able to make it to your house by dinner, maybe i can just come crash at your house, but niall wants me to eat dinner here. i'll see you soon_

_dang harry can't come over. well it's fine since zayn and i decided a party was better than staying at his house. i heard a knock on the door, and quickly put my phone back in my pocket, and splashed some water on my face._

_i opened the door and ran into the person standing on the other side._

_"oops." the person muttered before looking up._

_"louis, what the hell?" the person is harry. shit._

_"oh harry." i could tell i was drunk by the way i slurred harry's name. i could also tell harry knew i was drunk by the way he protectively wrapped an arm around my waist. he held me up as i looked around trying to find my way back downstairs._

_"louis, what are you doing here? are you alright?" harry said, worriedly._

_"im fine. what are you doing here?" i said, turning my back on him. even in the dim light i could see the way his face turned red._

_"lou that doesn't matter right now, are you alright?" harry said sternly, he was genuinely worried._

_"i'm fine,. can you take me back to zayn now? i want to get my party on!" i yelled trying to flee from harry's grip, but he just pulled me closer to his slender body._

_"yeah, no. you're not going back to drink more, you need water and sleep." i groaned. didn't harry realize i was fine? instead of pulling me towards the stairs and where the music was coming from, harry pulled me the other way, down the hallway. we stopped in front of 2 doors that had "DO NOT ENTER" signs on them. i saw harry reach down to open the one door, and i quickly slapped his hand out of the way._

_"hey, what was that for?" harry said, loudly._

_"look it says do not enter, we can't go in here. just take me back to zayn, please harry?" harry shook his head, and opened the door._

_"louis it's fine i know who's room and house this is, i'll just tell him i'm in here, alright?" wait-_

" _you know who's house this is? who's room am i in harry?" he sighed._

_"nialls. he wanted to have a party. i didn't think you would show up and get wasted, lou."_

_"i'm sorry. zayn wanted to and-" he cut me off._

_"look it's fine, just stay here, i'm going to get water and then i'll be back." harry said and then left._

_after about 10 minutes he was back and sitting back on the edge of the bed. i was getting sleepy. he made me sit up and the drink some water._

_"thank you harry." i set the cup on the table next to the bed._

_"you're welcome." he answered._

_"did you talk to niall?" he nodded._

_"he is going to sleep in the guest room. if he ever goes to sleep." i laughed._

_"will you stay with me?"_

_"yeah, i can. i'm exhausted. i'll call your mom and tell her we're staying at nialls, okay? just go to sleep." harry left the room to call my mom, and i pulled the blanket over my body, but soon realized i was really hot. i grabbed my shirt and pulled it over my head, throwing it on the floor. i also pulled my sweatpants off, since being drunk made me hot as hell._

_harry came back into the room as i drifted off to sleep._

| harry |

after i called lous mom, i turned my phone off and walked back into nialls room to check on louis. i walked in, hearing the quiet snores come from his tiny body. i yawned and walked farther into the room. i grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head, tossing it to the floor. i slowly crawled into the bed next to lou, slipping under the covers.

i felt louis press a hand against my chest, and i looked down at him laying in the bed next to me. he was still soundly sleeping, and i curled around him, pressing into his back. my breath quickened as i realized the small amount of clothes between us, and i quickly let go, my brain repeating girlfriend, over and over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drunk louis!! i didn't want anything to happen between them since it's really early in this book, but i did want louis to act different because he has no impulse control, and harry to be sober. that way, louis could just do and harry was over thinking everything. i hope you like it, it's a short chapter but i really like this one. also sorry this took so long, i am a nimrod and school has really been getting to me. i hope you enjoy :)
> 
> thank you for reading, your support means the world <3


	5. “Why her?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why her? it was a question that couldn’t be answered. at least not by louis. he didn’t know why he was with eleanor, he just was.

| Louis |

i woke up with a pounding headache and a very dry mouth. the room i was in was very unfamiliar to me, and i sat up, looking around trying to decipher where i was. i spotted what seemed like a cup of water on the table, and chugged what was in it.

harry was laying in the bed next to me. he was lying on his stomach, his tanned back facing the ceiling. i put a hand through his curls, waking him up.

"louis? are you alright?" harry yawned.

"yeah, i'm okay. i just have a huge headache and i'm confused. where are we?" i asked. all i remember was zayn asking to go to a party, and then i downed multiple shots, and everything else is a blank.

"we're at nialls, i will go grab you some Tylenol, be right back." harry said, getting up. he grabbed a pair of jeans off the floor and quickly pulled them on. he then walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. while he was gone, i wandered the room looking at the stuff on the walls. niall had band posters hung up on his walls, shelves of trophies and medals around the room. he had a pretty big tv with a game system. he had a bathroom attached to his room, that was pretty decent sized and had a really nice shower.

the door opened, harry coming back into the room. i walked over towards him, and he handed me the newly filled glass of water, and 2 Tylenol. i quickly swallowed the pills and then plopped down on nialls bed.

"you ready to go home, or should we wait until you're a little less hungover?" harry asked.

"i think we should wait. did you tell my mom where we were?" i asked, i had just remembered that i was supposed to come home with harry after hanging at zayns.

"yeah i told her we were staying at nialls, i didn't let her know that you were wasted though." i sighed in relief.

"good, i think i'm going to sleep a bit, and then we can go home, sound okay?" harry nodded, and i laid back, pulling the covers up to my chin.

45 minutes later

i had woken up again, but harry was no where to be found. i got up and found my clothes randomly on the floor. i slid my sweatpants back on, and pulled my shirt on, before opening the door out to a hallway. the place seemed familiar, but i couldn't remember much as last night i was very drunk.

i heard voices coming from downstairs, so i followed the sound. i went down the stairs and looked around. there was a living room here, and a few doors around. i heard harry's voice from a room that had just a large doorway, so i followed it, coming into a large kitchen. harry and niall were sitting at an island in the middle of the room. i looked the the left and zayn and a brown haired boy sat at the dining room table.

"louis!" harry said. the rest of the boys turned to look at me.

"hey guys." i said and everyone muttered heys back. as it turned out, everyone but harry was hungover.

"you ready to go home lou?" harry asked gently, standing up and walking towards me.

"yeah. see you guys later." i waved to the boys and they waved back, before i followed harry out to his car. we got in and drove in silence. my head didn't hurt as bad anymore but the light from outside was affecting me and i didn't like it. harry had the music very quiet so it wouldn't kill me, and i very much appreciated it.

it took about 20 minutes to get home, and harry came around the car to open my door for me.

"why, thank you hazza!" i said cheerfully. harry smiled wide.

"you are very welcome loubear!" i gasped.

"only my mom calls me that haz!" harry laughed, before grabbing my wrist and tugging me up to my front door, and through the door way.

"mom?" i called. i heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"hey honey! how was your friends house?" she asked, coming into the room. she was holding a box of toys in her hands, probably from phoebe and daisys room.

"it was good. here mom, let me take that box for you." i grabbed the box from her and placed it on the ground.

"thank you for that. harry, did you have fun?"

"yeah i did!" harry said excitedly.

"alright, Fifa?" i said, nodding my head towards the stairs. harry nodded and we said bye to my mom, heading upstairs. we weren't going to play Fifa though, i was too tired and just wanted to lay down.

i walked into my room with harry following close behind.

"alright so let's watch a movie, i know you don't actually want to play video games. do you have any suggestions?" harry asked, sitting on my bed. he knew me so well.

"yeah that sounds great. how about we just see what's popular right now?" harry nodded. i opened netflix quickly and saw on the list was a movie called "a walk to remember"

"how about that one, it looks so good!" harry said. i didn't know what it was about, but i clicked on it because harry wanted it.

by the end of the movie harry was sobbing on my shoulder. i will admit, the movie had even brung tears to my eyes and even a few escaped and were running down my cheeks.

a few minutes after the movie ended, harry had stopped crying yet was still snuggled into my shoulder. i had one arm behind him and one over his side, pulling him closer to my body.

although i was super hot, i didn't make harry get up, just quickly grabbed the remote and put on another movie that i could watch while harry laid there.

15 minutes into Easy A, harry was soundly snoring inmy arms. i pressed the down volume button on the tv, so it wouldn't wake him up, and turned back around, snaking a arm around his lower abdomen. that was all it took for harry's nose to be pressing into my neck, and for us to be chest to chest. his breathing felt funny on my neck, but i pulled him in, listening to the sounds of his breathing and the faint sound of my heartbeat.

1 hour later

i had woken up and harry was still sleeping pressed against me. i tried to get up without waking him, but failed. i heard a groggy," lou?" come from his mouth and i sighed, standing fully from the bed.

"i'm just going to grab some water. if you want to wake up you can, but if you would like to sleep i totally understand." harry nodded, and i watched him pick his phone from the sheets. i quickly walked downstairs and into the kitchen. the front door opened as i walked in front of it and my sisters walked in.

"oh hey louis do you think you could drive us to the mall?" lottie asked. fizzie was standing next to her, laughing at something on her phone. i nodded, and lottie squealed dragging fiz up the stairs and into their room.

i went to the sink and grabbed a cup from the cabinet, filling it with water. i drank the whole thing and then dashed back upstairs to talk to harry.

when i walked into my room, harry was standing in front of my mirror looking at the outfit he was wearing. it was a pair of black jeans that looked to be a little short on him (probably mine) and a blue sweater that perfectly hugged the curves of his abdomen. i slowly walked over to him and stood behind him in the mirror. we made eye contact in the mirror, and harry turned around, his full outfit in front of me now.

"you like?" harry asked. i nodded, incapable of speaking. i eyed him from head to toe, before my eyes snapped back up to his green ones. i cleared my throat quickly.

"are you going somewhere?" i asked. he was dressed to go out.

"i heard lottie ask you about going to the mall, figured while we're out we could go do something?" harry smiled, looking up from the ground at me.

"yeah okay, let me just get dressed and i'll grab the girls." i walked over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of [dark blue jeans and a grey sweater.](https://weto0kach0nce.tumblr.com/post/639431679440764928/loved-by-you-chapter-5) i tugged my dirty jeans and shirt off, throwing them into the laundry basket next to my door. as soon as the clothes were thrown into the bin, i felt eyes on me. i whipped around and saw harry's eyes quickly shift to another thing in my room. _hm, that's weird,_ i thought, but i shrugged it off, pulling the clothes over my body.

after i was dressed, i went into lottie and fizzies room and saw them both sitting on lotties bed, waiting.

"there you are! how long does it take for you to get ready, jeez!" lottie said, grabbing fiz and pulling her down the stairs. i turned to harry, and he went in front of me, following the girls down the stairs and out of the door.

—————————-

the ride to the mall was uneventful except for when the girls turned the radio up, and began singing really loud. they were really obsessed with this band that is pretty new, apparently they almost won X-Factor.

i pulled in front of the mall entrance, lottie and fizzie quickly getting out and running towards the doors.

"BE SAFE PLEASE CALL ME WHEN YOURE DONE AND DONT TALK TO STRANGERS!" i called out of the window. they rolled their eyes.

"yeah we know, thank you lou!!" fizzie said, and then they waved and turned and walked inside.

i pulled away from the large building full of people.

"alright hazza, where to?" i had just realized we didn't make a plan where we were going to go. after a few minutes of driving around, we decided on a small park about 5 minutes from the mall, that way when the girls called, it wouldn't take a long time to get there.

i pulled into a parking spot and turned the car off. harry and i got out and looked around at everything going on. there wasn't many people here, but there were a few families hanging around here and there.

"hey lou, how about we walk the path around the park, we can talk while we walk, and maybe there's somewhere cool on the other side where we can sit and listen to music." i figured that was a good idea, so i followed harry over to the sidewalk.

we began walking the sidewalk, it was the perfect size for harry and i to walk side by side. we were walking in silence, but as soon as i opened my mouth , harry spoke.

"why her?" he asked.

"what?"

"eleanor. why her?" he asked again.

"she's cool. shes really pretty and she is fun to hang out with. i don't really know why her though."

"do you love her." love? no, her and i had not used the l word yet, but DID i love her? i don't think so. i think i will know when i'm in love with someone...

"well, it's hard to tell, i haven't really had any other experiences to relate it to. i just feel like we need more time." harry nodded and looked to the ground. he didn't continue to ask questions, but i had one.

"why do you ask?"

"oh just wondering. i don't have anything to go off of either, i just wanted to know, i guess?"

after that our conversation continued like normal, we talked about school and our teachers, and all of the drama at our school.

we made it around the park and found a bench, that was kind of secluded. we walked over and sat down, harry turning on his playlist to listen to.

|harry|

we had just sat down on the bench, and i selected one of my many favorite playlists for us to listen to. i place my phone in between us, and i leaned against the back, staring at the sky. i heard louis shiver beside me, and i glanced at him. he brought his hands up to his lips to warm them up with his breath.

"a little chilly today, hm?" he asked.

"yeah, but what do you expect it's november?" he barked out a laugh, then picked up my phone that was sitting in between us. he slid over and pressed his side onto my body, placing my phone on his thigh.

"warm." he whispered, turning his head towards me. my eyes drifted down to his lips, then snapped back up to meet his eyes. i quickly turned away from him, staring at the ground.

"louis?" i asked.

"hm?"

"did you ask eleanor out or-"

"haz, what's your obsession with eleanor today?" i shrugged my shoulders.

"i don't know, i'm just interested in knowing all of the details. i figure if you're not going to tell me, i might as well ask, right?"

"yeah i guess. alright, so, what do you wanna know." louis said, putting his hands behind his head.

"did you ask her out?"

"it was mutual, we figured we both were single and kind of needed a person."

"oh um. so when did you meet her?"

"a few months ago, at a friends birthday party. you weren't there, unless i probably wouldn't of had to meet her since i would have been with you the whole time." if only..

"right. have you guys had sex yet?" i hate asking about it, i just needed to know. he paused, taking a moment to think about his answer.

"if i lie, you'll know, right?"

"yeah."

"we haven't. i think we're waiting."

"you think?"

"i guess so. i just don't feel the pressure of needing to. we don't want to rush things."

"yeah?" i asked, turning towards him. he put his arms down, and turned towards me, pressing our foreheads together.

"yeah." he breathed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long guys! i hope you enjoy this chapter. writing is going to slow down, as the first day of this the 2nd semester starts today. i will try and update as often as possible, but it might not be super quick! i hope you guys understand, thank you for reading this chapter!!


	6. All i could do was nod

(harry's room, monday Nov 16th, 6:30 am)

| Harry |

*beep* *beep* *beep*

i woke up to my alarm ringing, signaling it was time to get up for school. after spending a weekend with louis, the empty spot next to me was very disappointing.

i pushed the off button on my alarm, and then turned on the lamp next to my bed, lighting up the room. as my eyes adjusted to the light, i sat up and walked over to my dresser, and pulled open the drawers, searching for an outfit.

i decided on a pair of faded black jeans, and a gray shirt. i pulled them on and took a comb out, sliding it through my messy curls to try and tame them. i pulled a pair of white converse on, grabbing my backpack and rushing downstairs.

my mum was in the kitchen, and gemma was sitting at the table.

"good morning" gemma said, sleepily.

"morning! i figured you would already be gone, since your class starts so early?" gemmas class started at 7, she was taking insanely early classes so she could always be home at dinner time.

"class got canceled, our professor is sick."

"ah. mum?" i called into the kitchen.

"yes?" she called back.

"are you making breakfast?"

"yes! i have eggs and bacon ready, i'm just trying to finish the last few pancakes. there are pancakes ready though, so feel free to have some."

"thanks." i walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a plate. i put some eggs, bacon, and a pancake on my plate and then walked over to the table where gemma was sitting. i sat down, and then put butter and syrup on my pancake. as i was about to start eating there was a knock at the door. gemma got up to go answer it. i heard her open the door, and then heard voices. she walked back into the room, my favorite person following close behind.

"louis!" i got up and pulled him into my body, squeezing, and then letting go.

"i came to pick you up, but i see here that my mother has made breakfast!" my mom laughed in the kitchen, and i rolled my eyes.

"alright, eat quickly louis we have to go!" i said, turning back to my food as louis dashed into the kitchen to get some of the food.

louis sat down after getting his food, and we quickly finished our plates. i hugged mum and gemma before louis and i walked out to his car.

the drive to school took a few minutes. we didn't go get eleanor today, but i figured i might as well not ask, i had been asking a lot of questions about her lately.

louis pulled into a parking spot and we got out rushing inside. i checked my watch and saw that it was 7:25, meaning we had 20 minutes until class started. i followed louis to his locker. our lockers were right next to each other, so i walked up next to him, putting in my locker code. i heard him doing the same next to me.

we pulled open our lockers at the same time, both grabbing our books and dropping them into our bags. louis slammed his locker shut, and i did the same. i stepped away from the lockers, and he leaned against them, facing me.

"harry? why won't you date anyone? i mean there's plenty of girls in our school that would date you, but you always turn them down." _oh._

"well, um." i cleared my throat, "i guess, they're just not the one i want?"

"so you have a crush on somebody? who, harry?"

"louis, i can't-"

"yes you can! please just tell me who!" louis interrupted. at the moment, the bell rang. i used it as my chance to not have to tell louis who it was. i quickly said bye to louis before rushing off to my first class. i could hear him calling down the hallway at me, but i ignored it. i would tell him someday, just today wasn't that day.

i walked into Mr. Marins class early, and i heard him scoff when he saw me sit down at my desk.

"styles, how are you so early?"

"i'm not that early. besides, i decided to start trying to be earlier to school." i wasn't really trying to be early. i normally spent as much time with louis before school as i could. this time, however i was running from him.

"wow, well i'm glad to know that. i won't see you in detention anymore then, right?" you will.

"no sir!" i answered. he seemed satisfied so he left me alone and turned back to his papers on his desk. i put my head down against the desk, waiting for class to start. i closed my eyes and began to fall asleep until....

"harry!!!" was called from beside me. i picked my head up, and turned towards the voice. niall.

"oh hey niall, is class about to start?" i asked, sleepily.

"yeah it is, were you sleeping? sorry i didn't mean to wake you." he said empathetically. i laughed.

"oh it's alright i needed to wake up anyways since class is about to start." i reached into my bag and grabbed my notebook from my bag. i heard voices at the front of the class, and looked up expecting class to be starting, but was greeted by Mr.Marin, our principal, and a mysterious boy.

i tapped niall on the shoulder and leaned into whisper,

"do you know who that is"

"no, i think he's new." niall whispered back. i nodded and then looked at him. he looked straight at me, with his gorgeous brown eyes, and then smirked before looking away. he had this short curly black hair, that perfectly suited him, and he was wearing the multicolored striped shirt with black jeans. now, he was no louis, he was about the same height as me and definitely gave off bad-boy vibes. yet, something drew me in. i'm not sure what it was about this boy.

——————————

i stood up to leave Mr. Marins class, but i felt someone standing behind me, so i turned around and was greeted by the mysterious new boy.

"hey, i'm new here, and i was wondering if you could help show me to my next class?" he asked in a american accent. i glanced down at his hands that were pushing a schedule towards me.

"oh yeah of course i can. let me see this real quick." i looked down and he had the same next class as me, "here, we have 2nd with each other, i'll show you the way!" i said, signaling for him to follow me. we walked into the hallway together, dodging other students rushing through the hall. we finally

made it to our class, and as we walked in i spotted louis with 2 empty seats beside him.

“that’s my friend over there, let’s go sit and i can introduce you two!” i pulled the boy over to louis, and he looked up at the two of us.

“oh hey harry! who’s this?” he asked, motioning towards the boy.

“louis this is.....” i trailed off, as i realized i didn’t know his name. i looked to him for support, and he stuck his hand out towards louis, introducing himself.

“max green.”

“oh i’m louis, nice to meet you!” louis shook max’s hand, and then patted the seat next to him for me to sit in. i walked around the table and sat, max sitting in the seat to my left.

“i’m harry by the way,” i whispered to max.

“harry. it suits you.” he smiled, and then turned down to grab his bag, his shirt pulling up to his middle back. my eyes stayed trained on the seam of his shirt pulled across a tanned, muscular lower back. as soon as it began, it was over when he quickly sat back up straight, his shirt falling back into place.

“harry are you okay?” louis whispered from beside me. all i could do was nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the short chapter, next chapter will be longer :)


	7. Completely Enamored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harryandlouis. harry and max. so similar yet, they couldn’t be far more different. harry knows louis will never feel the same feelings as him. harry also knows that max is single, and seems like he likes him well enough. he is trying oh so hard to love max the way he loves louis. 
> 
> but that’s what happens when you burn for someone so deeply and they don’t return those feelings.

(harry's room, Monday Nov 23rd 4:17 pm)

| harry |

i was laying on my bed, staring at the ceiling. max was laying next to me and we were both sitting in silence, staring. i turned to him and he sat up to look at me as well. we had been hanging out and talking almost everyday this past week. i know it was childish of me to be ignoring louis, but i knew at some point he would figure out the feelings i had towards him were definitely _not_ platonic.

"i don't think louis likes me very much."

i wasn't sure if it was true. louis never mentioned anything and i haven't really hung out with him in the last week.

"oh, what makes you say that?"

"he just acts different. as if he doesn't like that i'm friends with you."

"louis is very territorial."

"yeah? so it's not something i did?" i shook my head quickly.

"no max, it just takes him a while to warm up to people. you'll see." i felt my phone buzz in my pocket, and i quickly pulled it out to check who it was.

_louis._

i sighed, and opened his text.

**Louis**

_who's car is that in your drive way?_

oh no. like i said before, lou is insanely territorial. and if i tell him i'm hanging out with max, he might get upset.

**Harry**

_one of my moms friends. she's going to be here for a while._

**Louis**

_you're bored?_

i actually quite like hanging out with max.

**Harry**

_perhaps.._

**Louis**

_my house isn't boring._

**Harry**

_yes, i know._

**Louis**

_so..._

**Harry**

_so...._

**Louis**

_the doors unlocked. come over whenever._

and with that, he was gone. i had to say goodbye to max and explain that i would leave first and than louis would be distracted for him to leave.

"i am so sorry max i-"

"it's okay. i know. call me when you get back home?"

i nodded, but then realized, i might not be home until late. louis likes to stay up watching movies on Mondays, kind of like a reward for making it through the awful start of the week.

"it will be late, i don't want to wake you."

"i'll be awake, promise." he answered. although i was _completely_ enamored with the boy next door, the promise max made brought a slight blush to my cheeks. i waved goodbye before grabbing my phone and walking out of the door and out into the bright street. i quickly looked both ways, as my eyes adjusted to the bright light outside of the confined darkness of my house.

i walked up to louis' door, grabbing the doorknob, turning it, and opening it, walking in. i walked to the stairs, and was surprised to see louis standing at the top. my stomach flipped, as i looked up at the boy. he was wearing an [insanely tight white shirt,](https://weto0kach0nce.tumblr.com/post/641088984045486080/loved-by-you-chapter-7) with some black skinnies. he also had a black beanie pulled over his head, his hair carefully tucked underneath.

"there you are! i was getting worried for a moment, i figured you would be here quicker than that!" i grinned, rushing up the stairs after him. he began to turn away and walk towards his room, and without a thought i quickly grabbed the boys wrist and spun him around, pulling him straight into my chest. i felt him drawn in a breath, before wrapping his arms around my body and pulling me closer. i breathed in his vanilla scent before letting go.

"whet was that for?" he asked, grinning widely.

"missed you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay yes i know i promised a long chapter but i have writers block i am literally so sorry guys. also another version (without links) is on my wattpad (getoutofmykitchen74), although i prefer it being on here. if you want to follow me on there you can!


End file.
